Changing the way we live
by Author of Awsomeness
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a perfect life, Percy Jackson not so much what happens when they meet. Can Percy show Annabeth there's more to life than learning. Can Annabeth show Percy that everyone can become a better person. (No Gods)
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction**

**Don't own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

Today was the first day of school I'm a junior this year going to Goode high school with my friends Thalia a punk/goth girl Katie a nature lover Selina a gossip girl Bianca a never going to fall in love girl Juniper another nature lover Grover a nature lover and Junipers boyfriend Charlie a mechanic and Selina's boyfriend Connor and Travis Stoll twin brothers and pranksters Nico emo dude Bianca's brother Jason Thalia's brother Piper a tom boyish girl and Jason's girlfriend Leo another mechanic Clarissa a extremely tom boyish girl and dating Chris a shy kind of guy.

Today I was wearing purple vans, grey skinny jeans, purple shirt with an owl on it, light makeup on and my hair in its regular ponytail. I just finished my hair when I herd a car horn I knew it was Thalia telling me to hurry up so I quickly ran down stairs out the front door and into the car.

"Took you long enough", Thalia scowled at me "It takes a while to look this good", I joked, after a couple of seconds we both burst out laughing after we calmed down she asked,"Wheres Malcolm" Malcolm was my older brother a senior.

"His girlfriend gave him a ride" I said Huffily "You don't like her"

"Yeah all shes doing is using him" I said thoroughly irritated "Did you even give her a chance" Thalia said

"Ugh lets just drop it okay" "Okay so my cousin Percy is going to Goode this year"

"Really cool so whats he like" I asked I knew the background story that his father, Poseidon, had to go on a business trip a week after he found out sally his fiance and Percy's mother was pregnant he got lost at sea and hasn't been found yet.

"Well from what i remember about him last time he was funny nice cool and just a great guy"she responded.

It was quiet until we reached Bianca and Nico's house. Thalia honked her horn to tell them it was time to go Bianca came out fallowed by Nico who had a pop-tart in his hand.

When they got in I turned around so I could see them as Thalia started for school "So you guys excited I herd your cousin was going to school with us this year". Thalia Bianca and Nico are all cousins

"Yeah Nico said "I finally have a guy in the family I can talk to" he was chewing his pop-tart when he said this so crumbs sprayed everywhere.

Bianca smacked him upside the head saying "Don't talk with your mouth full".

After that we started talking about classes and teachers basically just school stuff. When we got there we all headed to the office to get our schedule when we walked in I saw a girl that had glossie dark brown hair that was down brown eyes, tan and strong from the look of her. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black hoodie sleeves down black skinny jeans and black vans and a purple backpack.

She was holding hands with a tall guy, wind swept jet black hair,deep tan and sea green eyes. He was wearing black combat boots, dark blue skinny jeans faded in the front tucked into his boots, a black tank top underneath a dark purple hoodie with the sleeves rolled up black backpack. But what caught my eye the most was that he had a tattoo on his left forearm it was the letters SPQR with four lines underneath and that he had a scar going from his hair line to his chin but skipping over the eye.

They both walked up to the counter the girl said her name was Reyna Bellona and the guy said his name was Percy Jackson.

**Sorry to those who read my first update I messed up I'm new at this so don't be two mad if I screw up**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own PJO**

**Percy POV**

Today was the first day of school I was going to Goode with my friends Dakota he was always sober Gwen shes a person who can be friends with anyone Bobby a nice guy Frank a strong kid and looks like it except for his face he had a baby face and Hazel she was an extremely rich girl but didn't act like it and my girlfriend Reyna a beautiful strong and can take care of her self person, right now I'm going to pick up Reyna. I stopped at her house got out of my car and knocked on the front door, a couple seconds later Reyna opened the door.

"Hey" I greeted her with a kiss. "Hey so you excited about school" she asked

"Yeah but only because your there" Cheesy I know but Reyna likes it.

She smiled and said "lets go we don't want to be late on the first day"

We got in the car and drove to school we were at the front office about to get are schedule when four kids walked in I noticed three of them they were my cousins Thalia, Bianca, and Nico the other girl, who I noticed was staring at me Mainly at my scar it was the one I got in a knife fight, I didn't recognize I ignored them I wasn't to fond of my cousins don't get me wrong they were nice people but family is supposed to be there for you they never were.

I was at the front desk the lady asked us our names we told them to her and got our schedule I turned around preparing myself to pretend like nothing was wrong. My cousins didn't know that my step father Gabe used to abuse me but my mom divorced him when she found out I was 14 a year later she started dating Paul Blofis He moved in with us a year after that so that's why I have to go to Goode He was a teacher here.

When I was facing them I looked down at my schedule maybe they didn't recognize me It had been 6 years since I saw them last Just before I started getting into some pretty shady business But they didn't know about any of that the only people that do are Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. My mom has her suspicion but shes not really positive.

**Schedule **

**1st Hour 7:30-8:15 Science **

**2nd Hour 8:20-9:05 Math **

**3rd Hour 9:10-10:00 Greek **

**4th Hour 10:05-10:50 History **

**5th Hour 10:55-11:55 P.E. Coach Jacob **

**6th Hour 12:00-1:00 Lunch**

**7th Hour 1:05-1:50 English **

**8th Hour 1:55-2:30 Study Hall **

**Have a nice year at Goode**

I looked up when I herd my name it was Nico that boy always looked up to me.

"Hey guys long time no see" I said

Bianca ran up to me and hugged me "I missed you so much Percy"

"I missed you to" Reyna had this jealous look on her face so i quickly introduced everyone.

"Rey this is Bianca Thalia and Nico there my cousin on my dads side. You guys this is my girlfriend Reyna"

Everyone shook hands and asked some questions then I noticed the other girl stood to the side looking uncomfortable so I asked.

"And you are" I asked her Thalia stepped forward and said "This is my best friend Annabeth

"Cool I'm Percy" I stuck out my hand she took it after that it was catching up and comparing schedule that girl Annabeth never took her eyes off my scar.

The bell rang five minutes later I walked in to Science to find I had it with Thalia Annabeth Dakota and Reyna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

I can't help but wonder how he got that scar I asked Thalia about it but she had no idea she said well ask him at lunch. I got the feeling that he had a secret that his family didn't know about.

Right now I'm in science trying to figure out how to approach the idea when he comes in and sits down next to his girlfriend and another guy I didn't recognize

I jumped when I herd my name and realized it was the teacher "Here" she nodded and went back to her list. I wasn't paying attention until I herd Percy's name. when he looked up and said here the teacher stared at him for a good 10 seconds. I knew she was looking at his scar. Finally she said "Mr. Jackson I would like to see you after class" after that she started roll again.

The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about his scar and what the teacher asked him until lunch were Thalia asked him to sit with us at our table. I saw him walking towards us with a couple other kids and his girlfriend.

"Hey Percy how was your first day" Thalia asked.

"The days not over with yet but pretty good so far" He sounded bored but his eyes said that he was nervous.

After everybody had sat down Thalia started the intro.

"Okay so this is Percy you guys hes my cousin and Percy this is Piper, Leo, Grover, Juniper, Selina, Charlie **(I know he goes by Bechendorf But its easier to type Charlie)**Katie Conner Travis Clarissa and Chris"

"Hey" he said there were a chores of hey's sups and Hi's.

"Well nice to meet you guys oh and this is Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna" he said lazily.

After that everybody started talking and eating except for me I really wanted to know how he got the scar

I decided to break the ice and ask"So Percy how did you get that scar"everybody turned to him at my question.

He looked up at me for a second and said "Knife fight" than looked back down everybody leaned in waiting for more detail when he never gave it Thalia said "How did you get into a knife fight"

He looked up and in the same lazy tone said "Well it wasn't really a knife fight it was just a regular fight until the other guy pulled out a knife and sliced me I got the feeling he was drunk because the way the knife was positioned he was going to stab me in the chest but instead got right here and dragged it down to my chin he skipped my eye for some reason I don't know why maybe he wasn't as drunk as I thought."

"Whoa did it hurt" of coarse Leo would be the one to say that.

"No a knife going down the side of your face actually tickled" everyone could tell he was joking.

After that there were a lot of side conversations I wasn't paying attention I was focusing on the fact everyone seemed to skip over he was in a fight why was he in a fight Thalia said he was a good kid I thought.

**Review**


End file.
